I Don't Need You Again
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Alicia can't get rid of her bad boy as he can't get rid of her. But now Aster begins to fall in love with someone other than her. OCxAsterxOC. Oneshot. Songfic.


Disclaimer: YGO GX and the song "Bad Boy" does not belong to me. Please R&R. No flames. From STM.

**I Don't Need You Again**

Alicia couldn't let it go.

She could never let it go.

Ever since she went to Domino to confront him…

She couldn't let it go.

"Aster…"

She growled in anger, as she gripped the sides of her forehead, and stared into the darkness. Not once had she forgotten his confession. Not once had she forgotten the feeling of his kiss. And now that Jaden was lost in the darkness…

Her heart was battling itself.

Aster was the bad boy in her life. The one that always seemed to come back no matter how hard she tried to make him go away. And his voice was haunting her every waking moment. It was early morning, the clouds the exact same shade of silver as his locks, the waters the same ice blue that pierced through her.

Alicia closed her midnight black orbs, which had become that way the moment Jaden became Supreme King, as his confession echoed through her mind.

"_You always did catch my interest, Ali… You're everything and more. Ambitious, determined, untamable... Beautiful... Can't you see I've always loved you, Ali…?_"

"Go away. I don't want to feel this way. Go away." Gritting her teeth, Alicia staggered towards her window, opening it, and leaning on the window sill as she breathed in the cool morning air. She turned on her CD player to try and drown out Aster's voice.

Imagine her surprise when Cascada began to sing one of her favorite songs.

She couldn't resist.

Alicia began to sing along as well.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell_

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Bad boy!

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover   
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again…

"You'll never know how right that is…" Alicia whispered coldly. "Just like you'll never know I love you no matter how hard I try not to…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Once again, our winner, Aster Phoenix!" cried the announcer.

As Aster walked out of the stadium and down the street, after speaking to the reporters, he recalled a memory from not so long ago. A memory involving a certain girl…

Alicia.

"_Why couldn't you accept my feelings?_" Aster clenched his fists as he walked. "_Why couldn't you love me, Ali? Why Jaden? Why do you have to love him? Is it destiny? Fate? I should know but I don't!_"

He stopped and stared at his reflection.

He had to let it go.

There was nothing he could do.

He had to move on and find someone else. Someone who would love and care for him just as much as he would them. He had fangirls… finding someone couldn't be that hard.

"Who am I kidding?" Aster sighed irritated.

No one could replace Alicia.

She was everything and more.

Or so he thought until she rejected him for Jaden Yuki.

Aster just couldn't let it go.

Alicia was his bad girl.

As he was her bad boy.

"Pardon me." exclaimed a breathless voice.

Aster hadn't even realized he had knocked into someone else. He blinked in surprise to see it was a girl his age. She was very pretty and didn't seem to notice he was the world famous duelist, Aster Phoenix. All she seemed to notice was the poor crying kitten in her arms.

"Poor thing… need some help?" Aster replied.

She looked up at him with dark forest green eyes. Her curly black-brown locks fell to her waist and she wore them in a side ponytail. Her bangs were cut directly above her eyes. She wore a school uniform.

"Y-Yes, actually, could you please direct me to the nearest Animal Shelter?" She whispered. "M-My kitten… he's sick…"

Aster nodded, gently taking the kitten, and rocking it gently as he led the way. The girl trotted by his side, for he was walking quickly. While the people at the Animal Shelter were checking out Boo (the kitten), Aster waited with the girl outside.

"What's your name?" He asked softly.

"N-Neomi. Neomi Hunter."

"_She's so pretty… just like her name…_"

"I'm Aster."

"I know. I… I'm a duelist. I was in the Kaiba Dome when you took down Zane Truesdale." Neomi confessed. "I just didn't want to panic or anything when I bumped into you. Because I don't want you to think I'm some mindless fangirl…"

"You're not a mindless fangirl… you're a very pretty girl…" Aster actually blushed a bit. "Hey, Neomi?"

She blushed as well, "Yes, Aster?"

"After we make sure Boo's okay… wanna go and get some breakfast?"

Neomi blinked in surprise, "What?"

Aster held his hand out to her, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes…" Neomi took his hand and was surprised when Aster laced his fingers through hers. "I do…"

"Boo's alright. Just needed some medicine." A woman brought back the kitten, which meowed playfully.

"_I don't need you again…_" Alicia and Aster thought together.

Though they would never know it.

And now Aster had someone else to fall for…

Neomi.

**The End…**

A/N: Yes, a slight Aster x Alicia x OC oneshot. Please R&R. No flames.

Aster x Alicia 4-Ever!

Aster x Neomi 4-Ever!

Haha.

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
